Gong Yoo
Perfil thumb|250px|Gong Yoo * Nombre: 공유 / Gong Yoo *'Nombre real:' 공지철 / Gong Ji Cheol *'Apodo: '''Kkongdaegari / Sodu *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Cáncer *'Signo del Zodiaco Chino: Cabra (oveja) *'''Estatura 184 cm *'Peso:' 74 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo' A *'Agencia:' Soop Entertainment Sobre Gong Yoo Graduado en la Especialidad de Cine y Teatro por la Universidad Gyeonghee. Comenzó su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo con pequeños papeles en dramas y películas. El primer papel principal fue en Hello My Teacher en 2005. Su talento interpretativo llamó la atención de los directores de castings al igual que la del público, logrando caracterizarse por su versatilidad. Su papel como Choi Han-Kyul en la comedia romántica The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince solidificó su estatus como actor protagónico siendo uno de los dramas más vistos en Corea del sur y convirtiéndolo en uno de los actores más populares desde el 2007. Dramas *Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN 2013) Cameo Ep. 9 *Big (KBS2, 2012) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *One Fine Day (MBC, 2006) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *My Room,Your Room (2003) *Screen (SBS, 2003) *Twenty Years Old (SBS, 2003) *Hard Love (KBS, 2002) *Whenever the Heart Beats (KBS, 2002) *School 4 (KBS2, 2001-2002) Otras producciones antes de su debut oficial *You Can Not Stop Them (SBS, May 2001) *Lipstick Sitcom (iTV, Abril 2001) Título del Episodio “UN-suffering Era” *Teenage Sitcom Gol Bang Yee (SBS, 2000) Temas para Dramas *''Because It's You'' tema para Big (2012) Películas *Seo Bok (2019) *Kim Ji Young Born 1982 (2019) *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Train to Busan (2016) *A Man and A Woman (2016) *The Suspect (2013) *Approved for Adoption (animación, 2012, narrador) *Silenced (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Like Dragon (2007) *She's On Duty (2005) *S-Diary (2004) *Mr. Gam's Victory (2004) *Spy Girl (2004) *My Tutor Friend (2003) Temas para Películas *''Second first love'' para Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) Vídeos Musicales * KIM DONG RYUL - How I Am (2014) Programas de TV *Music Camp (MBC, 2004) *Running Man ep 175 (SBS, 2013) Anuncios *'2018:' Epigram *'2018:' Discovery EXPEDITION *'2018:' Btv X NUGU *'2018:' Iloom *'2017-2018:' Coway Water Purifier *'2017:' Asus Zenfone 4 *'2017:' BC CARD *'2017:' Louis Vuitton *'2017:' SK Telecom *'2017:' SK broadband *'2017:' Coway Air Refresher *'2016-2018:' Shinsegae *'2015:' Iloom *'2015:' The Body Shop *'2013-2015:' Discovery EXPEDITION *'2013-2014:' Domino's Pizza (con Suzy) *'2012-2018:' Maxim KANU Cafe *'2011:' Mango Six *'2010:' Skybori *'2010:' LG Optimus Z *'2010:' LG Optimus Q *'2010:' Mind Bridge *'2007:' Cantata Specialty Coffee *'2007:' Cantata Story Love Series *'2007:' Cantata Story Passion Series *'2007:' Cantata Freedom Series *'2007:' O Hui For Men *'2006:' Vidal Sassoon Interview *'2006:' Vidal Sassoon Paparazzi *'2006:' Vidal Sassoon Scandal Movie *'2006:' Vidal Sassoon Runway (London, New York y Paris) *'2005:' Hanafos (con Lee Wan) *'2005:' Hanafos (con Kim Sun Ah) *'2005:' Semisoda *'2004:' 001 Blue Mobile *'2003:' Nong Shim Big Bowl *'2002:' Fanta *'2001:' LG *'2001:' SK Telecom *'2001:' Jolly Pong *'2000:' Cass Beer *Hanafos *Hanaro Telecom *Demisoda *KFCC *CASS *Shinramyun *Lamy Cosmetic-zio Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Nang Min Primary School **NaeSung Junior Middle School **DongIn Senior Middle School **Kyung Hee University Drama & Movie Deparment **Kyung Hee University Art Fusion Design **Kyung Hee University Graduate School of Design Art Fusión *'Religión: '''Catolicismo ''(Nombre de bautismo:José) *'Habilidades:' Hablar inglés y cantar. *'Aficiones:' Jugar al baloncesto, ejercitarse, ver películas, cantar, molestar y bromear con su "manager". *Su apodo significa literalmente: "Cabecita". *Debutó como modelo antes que de actor, se hizo muy famoso debido a su esculpido cuerpo, y con sus logradas interpretaciones ha alcanzado el estatus de ídolo. *Se tomó un tiempo de sus servicios militares para dar su ultimo adiós a su amigo y compañero del drama Coffee Prince Lee Un ,liderando la procesión funeraria del 23 de agosto de 2008. El día 22 de agosto ofreció una disculpa a su amigo en su "Cyworld minihompy"poniendo una foto de su amigo con las palabras: “Es extraño. La noche antes de que te marcharas, escuché otra vez el mensaje que leiste en la radio para mi... de repente, pensé en tí y te eche de menos, y quería llamarte, ¿debería haberte llamado? Debería haberte forzado a cambiar ese persistente tono de tu movil. Lo siento.” *El 08 de Diciembre de 2009 salió del servicio militar obligatorio, fue recibido por fans de Japón, Corea y Taiwán siendo uno de los días más esperado por los "fans". * Fue elegido como "tipo ideal" por la actriz Yoon Eun Hye. * En noviembre del 2013,el actor fue nombrado Representante Especial de la UNICEF para Corea.Debido a este nombramiento el actor visitará diferentes países para crear conciencia sobre la situación de los niños en los países subdesarrollados. * Mientras grababa para The Suspect, Gong Yoo tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar grabar en el extranjero. Durante su entrevista con la revista de moda @Star1 (publicada en enero 2014) Gong Yoo hablo acerca de su experiencia: **“Estaba sorprendido cuando muchas personas me reconocieron en Puerto Rico. No sé cómo ellos se enteraron de la grabación, pero los locales vinieron al set en la madrugada. Escuche que ellos vieron The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince y Silenced a través de televisión por cable. Incluso el personal estaba sorprendido por la inesperada bienvenida. Ellos empezaron a tratarme un poco diferente”, comento él mientras se reía.También reveló: “En realidad, el equipo de producción local que ayudo con la grabación de ‘'The Suspect'’ pregunto si estaba interesado en entrar a la industria en los Estados Unidos. Les dije que si ellos me ofrecían algo, estoy ahí . Por lo que sé, ha habido conversaciones de compañía a compañía luego que regresamos a Corea, pero nada en específico ha sido decidido”. * El actor ha prestado su voz para narrar en pantalla una versión sin barreras de la película “Approved for Adoption” (título original “Couleur de peau: Miel“) para que los discapacitados visuales y auditivos puedan disfrutar de la película. **El mes de abril(2014), en un estudio de grabación, Gong Yoo se enfocó en la secuencia de comandos para completar la narración. Aunque es la primera vez que el actor hace este tipo de trabajo, se informó que sorprendió a todos los miembros de producción al terminar con éxito la grabación en dos horas.En su primera experiencia con la narración, Gong Yoo compartió: “He tenido mucho interés en hacer cine sin barreras desde hace mucho tiempo y tuve la suerte de tener esta gran oportunidad de ayudar. A fin de que los espectadores no se pierdan nada, puse todo mi esfuerzo para hablar claramente y con calma mientras estaba grabando la narración”. * El actor junto a la actriz Ha Ji Won fueron nombrados embajadores de promoción para el Servicio de Impuestos Nacionales (7 julio 2014).Ambos recibieron menciones presidenciales (marzo 2014) por haber pagado fielmente sus impuestos.Durante 2 años,ambos van a modelar para carteles promocionales y participaran de campañas en la calle para fomentar el pago honesto de impuestos. * Cuando fue a Running man, HaHa decia que eran amigos, pero no le creian; entonces le preguntaron a Gong Yoo y dijo que no lo conocia. Pero la verdad es que sí son amigos. (Video) * La actriz Park Shin Hye apareció en el programa''' de la SBS "Some Guy Some Girl"y conoció al actor por medio de una amiga en común, luego de pedirle a esta que se lo presentara. ' * En una entrevista el actor dijo que si alguna vez llega a tener un hijo, le gustaría que su futura esposa sea como Suzy *El 10 de febrero, agencias de fuera de Corea, así como también la agencia de Gong Yoo, Management Soop, revelaron las invitaciones para que el actor realizara reunión de fans, incluyendo China, Japón, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Singapur, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia. *Debido a la alta demanda internacionalmente, Gong Yoo está siendo halagado con ventajas y remuneraciones más altas. *Kim Min Jae (1996) dijo: “Gong Yoo sunbae es una persona que lo tiene todo. Desde sensualidad, altura, rostro y carisma hasta amabilidad, lo tiene todo. Es una persona que admiro mucho, pero durante la filmación, me esforcé por verlo como su personaje en lugar de un actor sunbae. Con el pensamiento de no fallar en la escena para que la producción buena, hice mucho control mental y me enfoqué en mi personaje”. *Rosé de BLACKPINK dijo que él es su tipo ideal en el programa de radio '''Ji Suk Jin’s 2 O’Clock Date' Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) * Perfil Daum *FanClub Oficial en Japón *FanCafe Oficial (Daum) *Hancinema Galería Gong Yoo12.jpg Gong Yoo1.jpg Gong Yoo-2.jpg Gong-Yoo1.jpg Gong-Yoo6.jpg Gong-Yoo-13.jpg Gong-Yoo-16.jpg Gong Yoo20.jpg Categoría:Soop Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo